


Like An Open Book

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Library Sex, Loki Bottom, Loki works too hard, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: With a flip of a page





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely Sigynthefaithful, you are a wonderful friend and I hope you're enjoying your birthday as well you should go get pampered Siggy! Thank you to darklittlestories for being my beta on this, much appreciated boo! Thank you again, so much. This is my first time, writing library sex, I hope you all enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

The candle on the side of the table started to melt; Loki hadn't noticed it as he was immersed in his studies. He needed to get this done; those lords from Vanaheim wouldn't get the better of him. He often remembered that he had told Thor, "I never wanted the throne!" And now he knew why, what with all this paper work.

He didn't notice that the library door had opened; his mind was so caught up in the scrolls and books that it took a large, callused hand on the page he was reading to get him to look up.

"Oh! Sapphire Love, what are you doing here?" Loki asked with a yawn.

"I have been waiting for you. I got worried when you didn't arrive and you know how much I hate being alone in that big bed of ours," Thor said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean for you to worry my love. I will finish here soon," Loki said. He made to turn back to his reading when Thor stopped him.

"Darling, my Emerald Prince, love of my life, you work yourself too hard. You must relax," Thor said and there was something in his voice Loki couldn't put his finger on.

"I am second king of Asgard, my dear, I can't afford to relax.” Loki said. “That is a luxury for others, not for me.”

Thor moved behind him and let one hand slide down Loki’s body, his fingers touching the dark green tunic he wore. It was the one with the gold and black embroidery that drove Thor crazy as it was almost see-through.

Loki felt his breathing hitch a little; his black leather pants began to tighten and he could feel his body come to life despite his tiredness. Thor had such power over him, in a way no lover ever had.

"I missed you, and you have not been in our bed for a long time. It gets lonely using one's hand when all I crave for is your body next to mine," Thor whispered in his ear, watching the goose bumps appear on Loki's pale skin.

"Sapphire Love…I'm so sorry!" Loki groaned as a large hand slipped inside his pants and begin to stroke him.

"Emerald Prince, now is not the time for sorry, now is the time for me to get on that rug over there and show you how much I missed you," Thor said, voice rough with want.

Loki moaned softly when Thor lifted him from his chair and laid him on the rug in front of the fireplace. He practically clawed at Thor's nightshirt, making Thor growl with desire.

"Allow me," was all Thor said as his hand slipped out of Loki's pants, earning a whimper of loss. He fetched the unscented oil they kept there, warming by the hearth.

This was not the first or last time they had made love in here. One time their mother caught them, and Frigga being Frigga, that would have been all right if only she hadn't been with an ambassador's wife.

(She’d never let them live it down; it had taken so much diplomacy on her part to calm the poor woman.)

They each stripped the other, hands and lips going everywhere they could reach. If Loki’d appeared tired before it had all disappeared in the face of his husband's naked body before him.

"I missed you too, so much… I want you," Loki moaned as Thor sucked his nipple to hardness.

"You have me," Thor breathed as he began to prepare his beloved, then he slipped one oiled finger into Loki's entrance, savoring the gasp and wanton noise that escaped him.

Loki began to move his hips with Thor's finger, until another one slipped inside him making him moan. Oh, those fingers! He loved them; he needed more of them now.

"More! I want more," Loki begged, voice thick with want as Thor sucked a mark onto his neck.

"More you shall have," Thor promised Loki as a third and then a fourth finger slipped inside him.

Loki started to grow impatient. He needed Thor inside him and he needed it now, he tried to reach for him but his husband would have none of that.

"Patience, my love, are you ready for me?" he asked.

"Yes," Loki answered breathlessly.

Thor slipped his fingers out to a whimper of loss from Loki, that was soon followed by a lusty, broken cry as he slipped inside him in one smooth glide.

Loki went rigid for a moment but then adjusted himself and nodded for Thor to move.

Thor felt Loki's legs wrap around his waist as they began moving together, slowly at first. Their soft moans filled the room that was otherwise silent aside from crackle and hiss of the roaring fire.

"Touch me, I need your touch," Loki said as Thor's hands roamed over his sides, before one hand slid between them to stroke his already leaking cock.

"Anything for you," Thor said as he stroked Loki who met him thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke.

"I love you," Loki moaned loudly as Thor’s hit the sweet spot inside and their rhythm quickened.

"I love you too," Thor choked out through a moan as he moved faster and deeper before climax took them both, leaving them happily tired in its wake.

"Thor, my love, that was amazing," Loki said trying to hide his yawn to no avail.

"You were amazing as well, my darling. I missed you. You must promise me you will not work so hard," Thor said.

Loki gave him a mischievous look, as he began to kiss a trail down his husband's body.

"I rather like working myself hard, or working you, whichever comes first," Loki whispered.

"Cheeky monkey!" Thor gasped feeling Loki's lips on his cock.

This was going to be a long night, not that they were complaining.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
